galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dogranio Yaboon
Dogranio Yaboon appeared in 2018 TV series called Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Dogranio Yaboon (ドグラニオ・ヤーブン Doguranio Yābun) is a crime lord who is the leader of Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler. He is 999 years old and held his title as the leader of the group for over 500 years. He is seeking his successor and is ready for his retirement. He is also responsible for killing Arsène Lupin. With his followers, Dogranio Yaboon had personally seized the Lupin Collection, an assembly of immensely powerful items collected by the legendary thief Arsène Lupin, while killing the said thief in the process, in front of the young Noel. Arriving in his mansion alongside his bodyguard Destra Majjo, he was wished a happy 999th birthday by his syndicate's members and medic Goche Ru Medou. Announcing his looking forward to retirement, he challenged his syndicate members to whoever conquered Earth first, shall become the new leader. Witnessing the destruction of Garatt Nargo, Yaboon ordered Medou to revive and enlarge him. In a bid to succeed Dogranio, artist Namero Bacho used his sculpting power to transform a building into a statue of the Gangler boss. Dogranio abide this blatant act, explaining to Destra that the methods did not matter, only the result. Ultimately, however, the statue was destroyed having been caught in the crossfire as Namero was defeated by PatKaiser, leaving only the feet standing. After the Gangler Rabroom Jaws had kidnapped several humans, Goche approached Dogranio to request that he purchase some for her experiments. He agreed, despite Destra's objections, saying that trades are a part of running a gang. Behind Dogranio's back, Destra had Bundorute Peggy pursue the Lupin Collection pieces possessed by the humans. When pressed by Goche, he vehemently denied that he could ever betray his master. When Destra returned to the Back World, Dogranio questioned him on what he was doing. After Destra explained and informed him of his informant, Dogranio went and asked if it was Zamigo. After Destra confirmed it, Dogranio mused on how interesting it would be to make Zamigo his next successor. Eventually, Dogranio finds Raimon and his gang having meals at his table, with Raimon sitting on Dogranio's chair. Destra was infuriated with Raimon's discourtness and forced him off the chair. Raimon smugly claimed the seat will be him sooner or later and question if Dogranio has objection against the former being the new successor. Instead of rejecting Raimon, Dogranio amusingly look forward to Raimon's action. Upon witnessing Raimon's lackeys defeat and Raimon himself in the hands of both Sentai teams, Dogranio began to have doubts about retiring and decides to ponder. Eventually how ever after a confession from Zamigo Delma he decided to go to the human world and bring chaos personally using his collection pieces he lays waste to the city and defeats the phantom thieves but when he allows Zamigo to bring them in to his safe for a final battle they began to transport the contents away weakening him and enabling the patranger to push him back good striker and jackpot striker then came with the siren striker and he was able to get Yaboon to open his safe freeing them much to his anger both teams then combine all their powers for a final attack while he fired a dark energy blast both beams locked but threw their courage Dogranio reign was finally put to an end. As the leader of the Gangler, Dogranio Yaboon enjoyed the crimes committed by his group, however, after 500 years as boss, he has started to feel bored with it. He is slightly laid back and easy-going but doesn't hesitate to dispose of any henchman disappointing him. Despite being the boss of a crime syndicate, Dogranio has shown that he genuinely cares for those close to him. After Destra Majjo's death, Dogranio is seen mourning him silently in sadness alone, pouring a glass of wine for him, remarking that he was "one hell of a right-hand man". Powers and Abilities He is very powerful, easily defeating Sakuya and Tsukasa from a long distance and by only touching his shoulder-strap, which releases a circular blade at an unseeable speed from a considerable distance that not only knocks out multiple target at once, but also causes a huge explosion. Unlike the other Ganglers, his safe is said to contain an infinite space that allows him to hold multiple collection pieces and utilize their powers simultaneously. Unlike the other Ganglers, his safe, dubbed “Status Gold: Physical Protection” by Noel, is chained and said to contain an infinite space that allows him to hold multiple collection pieces and utilize their powers simultaneously. The chains are extremely durable and couldn't be broken even by Yaboon himself, and only disappear when he allows the safe to open. * Longetivity: As said on the first episode, he is 999 years old, which confirms his high level of longetivity. * Chain Manipulation: He can use the chains on his body for both offensive and defensive purposes. ** Chain Shield: He can use the chains to form a shielding sphere around himself, allowing him to survive even a supercharged blast from Super Patren 1gou. ** Chain Tentacles: He can use the chains as tentacles to attack the enemies. * Lupin Collection: ** Enlarging: With the help of the Get big/Gros caliber syringe, Dogranio is able to enlarge himself. ** Lupin Collection Removal: Due to an unknown treasure equipped in his safe, Dogranio Yaboon can unlock the safes on Gangler Monsters and steal their Lupin Collection pieces. ** Electrokinesis: Due to an unknown treasure equipped within his safe, Dogranio Yaboon can shot electricity from his cane. ** Energy Shield: Due to an unknown treasure equipped within his safe, Dogranio Yaboon is able to project an energy shield to reflect the opponent's attacks. ** Geokinesis: Due to an unknown treasure equipped within his safe, Dogranio Yaboon can manipulate debris. ** Sculpting: Due to an unknown treasure equipped within his safe, Dogranio Yaboon can use any object as sculpting material. ** Pyrokinesis: Due to an unknown treasure equipped within his safe, Dogranio Yaboon is able to manipulate fire. ** Mirrors: Due to an unknown treasure equipped within his safe, Dogranio Yaboon can create mirrors and reflect his opponent's attack between them repeatedly. ** Energy Bomb: By combining the powers multiple Lupin Collection pieces in his safe, Dogranio Yaboon can create bomb that is able to obliterate a part of the city. ** Shadow Binding: Due to an unknown treasure equipped within his safe, Dorganio can manipulate his shadow to trap his opponents in shadow tendrils. ** Water Generation: Due to an unknown treasure equipped within his safe, Dorganio can generate water and launch it at his opponents. * Pocket Dimension: Dogranio's safe can create a small personal world where he can store almost the entire Lupin Collection pieces. It can even store humans. * Close Combat Skills: Despite what most would think from someone as old as him, Dogranio has proven himself to be highly capable of close quarters combat, easily able to take out Victory LupinKaiser, one of the strongest mecha in the VS Sentai's arsenal. At normal size, his power was enough to take out even Patren Ugou, who was practically unmatched against prior Ganglers. * Dark Energy Blast: Dogranio can generate dark energy and fire it from the grip of his Gangladius. Arsenals * Gangladius (ギャングラディウス Gyanguradiusu): Dogranio's walking stick that he can use for melee combat. * Gauntlet Claw: Using an unnamed Lupin Collection piece, Dogranio manifested a golden gauntlet claw on his left arm. * Physical Protect Chains (フィジカル・プロテクト・チェーン Fijikaru Purotekuto Chēn): The chains that cover Dogranio's body which he can manipulate to bind his opponents. Weaknesses * Safe Infiltration: He cannot control what happens inside his safe, and was helpless when the Lupinrangers stole his Lupin Collection pieces. In addition, Jackpot Striker was also capable of controlling even him. * '''Old Age: '''It was pointed out by Noel, since he is 1,000 years old, he was not as powerful as he used to and he had to rely on the Collection to be an actual threat to the human world. Due to that, after the collection pieces were taken from him, the Patrangers had no trouble neutralizing him on their final battle. Gallery Get big Gros calibre Syringe.png|"Get big/Gros caliber" Syringe Heal the World Guéris le monde Binoculars.png|"Heal the World/Guéris le monde" Binoculars Cut The Cake Coup de Gâteau Tiger Saber.png|"Cut The Cake/Coup de Gâteau" Tiger Saber Jackpot Striker.png|Jackpot Striker Dogranio Yaboon (without the claw).jpg|without the claw Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Cyborgs Category:Pirates Category:Immortal Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Mitsuru Miyamoto Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2018 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Electric Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Artists Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:Theropods